Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater
by SamWinchester'sWife
Summary: Bella turned away, her mind confused, hurt, pained. But she didn't allow one tear to fall. No, she had something in mind. She wanted Edward to hurt just as bad she did, and she knew just how to do it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,-everyone!-Posting-another-story.-I-wanted-to-take-a-quick-moment-to-let-everyone-know-that-the-first-few-paragraphs-are-actually-from-New-Moon.-The-only-thing-different-is-that-I-changed-it-to-third-person-and-added-a-few-words-so-that-it-would-fit-how-I-wanted-to-write-(In-third-person)-Anyways-enjoy-and-let-me-know-what-you-think!**

**Disclaimer:-I-do-not-own-Twilight-or-any-of-its-characters.-Though-I-do-wish-I-could-borrow-Jasper-for-a-while.-;)**

Chapter one

Bella's POV

"I probably should warn you…" Edward said, turning to face her.

"Please do."

"When I say they're all excited…I do mean all of them."

"Everyone?" Bella choked. "I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa." The rest of Forks was under the impression that the older Cullens had gone off to college this year, to Dartmouth, but she knew better.

"Emmett wanted to be here."

"But…Rosalie?"

"I know, Bella, Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior."

She didn't answer. Like she could just-_not_- worry, that easy. Unlike Alice, Edward's other "adopted" sister, the golden blond and exquisite Rosalie, didn't like Bella much. Actually, the feeling was a little bit stronger than just dislike. As far as Rosalie was concerned, Bella was an unwelcome intruder into her family's secret life.

Bella felt horribly guilty about the present situation, guessing that Rosalie and Emmett's prolonged absence was her fault, even as Bella furtively enjoyed not having to see Rosalie. Emmett, Edward's playful bear of a brother, she-_did_-miss. He was in many ways a really good friend…just very very terrifying.

Bella glanced up at Edward. "Let the festivities begin." She whispered.

He nodded his agreement and with a smile on his face he pulled back the large front door of the Cullen's house.

The mess of her brown hair blew around her face in the cool night, the wind catching its lightness and throwing it in every direction. She felt the tickling whispers of its touch gently caressing her neck, her cheek, her lips. She pushed away their presence and breathed in the icy air. Her lungs protested against the penetration but somehow it sent warmth throughout her body.

For about an hour the party had been over. Cullens disappeared to their rooms, Edward to the forest. He needed to hunt. Bella's presence was getting too strong, he claimed, pushing her away with a gentleness that wouldn't have harmed a butterfly.

"I just need a quick hunt." He had whispered into her ear, the cool stone of them pressing against her lope. "I'll be back before you know it."

She had let him go willingly. She had wanted fresh air anyways.

So now she stood in the night, a shadow in the darkness, hidden some hundred yards from the Cullen house. She wanted to be completely alone, and knowing the vampires within the house could hear her every move made her slightly uncomfortable in that moment. The party had been beautiful, but in a way slightly crowded. She just needed a few minutes…

And that was when the sounds of ecstasy penetrated Bella's senses, the noises echoing deep in her mind. She froze, her body coming to a complete standstill. Something was wrong. The voices sounded too familiar…

She cast her gaze out, pushing through the darkness, roaming along every tree.

"Stop it." a feminine voice giggled, and then Bella placed it. Rosalie.

Bella was confused. She knew exactly where Emmett was: back at the Cullen house, tucked away quietly in his room.

"Is this any better?" came the reply.

No, Bella thought, no, no, no. It can't be. But it was. For in that very moment her stare locked onto two beings pressed to the ground. It was Edward. Her Edward.

Bella turned away, her mind confused, hurt, pained. But she didn't allow one tear to fall. No, she had something in mind. She wanted Edward to hurt just as bad she did and she knew just how to do it.

Bella picked up a quick stride, passing over roots and rocks without tripping once; a great feat for someone like her. The Cullen house was coming into view, the clear yellow lights shining through the glass windows, pouring over the neatly trimmed yard, grazing the tall old oaks that stood out front.

She pushed her way to the front door, shoved through it, ignored the curious stares of Carlisle and Esme on the couch, and climbed the stairs swiftly.

She didn't pause. She didn't falter. She was going to do this.

With still fingers she pushed open a bedroom door at the end of the hall. Inside Emmett sat in a computer chair, his stare holding onto the video game on the T.V.

"Bella?" Emmett paused the game, set down the controller. His expression was confused. He had no idea what was coming.

Bella gently entered the room, looked at the beautiful muscular man, calculated what she was going to do.

But it didn't take long to figure out. She was in front of him in seconds, leaning forward as she collected herself into his lap, situating her legs to hang off of his hips.

He was startled. He leaned forward to stand but Bella placed a small hand on his chest and with precision she pushed him back down.

"Shhh." She hushed, bringing a finger up to trace his lips. "Just shhh."

She grabbed his large hands, placed them around her small waist. The length of them almost encircled her stomach completely. She liked the feeling of them there.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

He looked at her astounded. "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't want it." but she wasn't going to wait any longer. If she did she may back out. So, with a faked passion she pressed her lips against his. Emmett's lips were as cold as Edward's but something was different. Emmett's were not gentle as he responded to Bella, as he pushed his tongue into the confines of her mouth.

He did want it, Bella realized on the whim. She took confidence in this and pushed herself closer, meeting with him.

Emmett stood in one fluid movement. Bella took advantage of this and wrapped her legs securely around his large waist. He seemed to stumble forward, catching himself and her with a hand shooting forward against the wall. Bella's back was pressed forcefully against it.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered when Emmett's lips had broken away and started to trace her throat.

The last thing Bella wanted was for the Cullen's downstairs to hear. They had already heard too much.

Emmett was across the room, pulling open the window, and in one solid leap they were on the forest floor, splitting through the darkness.

It was only seconds before he stopped, but Bella knew they were far away. She could no longer see the lights of the house, could no longer hear the river that flowed nearby to it.

She climbed down from Emmett, turning her back and walked a few more feet. The nerves were back. She was trying to push them away.

"Come." She whispered, but Emmett was already there, his breath light against the back of her neck. His hands were at the bottom of her dress, his long fingers sliding up her thighs, bringing the fabric with him.

He looked up at her, questioning if this was alright.

She held her arms straight in the air, signaling for him to continue.

He pulled the fabric over her head. It floated to the ground next to them. And then he was against her, pushing her into a tree. The bark was rough against her naked back. It brought her an odd pleasure.

Emmett was no longer cautious, no longer questioning what they were about to do. He ripped off his shirt, ignoring the tearing of fabric as he did so. In that moment it didn't matter. Bella could tell this. He was engulfed in her. How was that possible? But she didn't have time to wonder because Emmett had swooped her up into his arms and placed her on the moss covered grass. He pulled himself over her, his ribs grazing hers, his flesh leaving gooseflesh in the wake on Bella's stomach.

That night they did something they could never take back, something that would tear a hole in the Cullen family if it were ever discovered.

But Bella couldn't bring herself to care, because as she lay there, naked in the grass, Emmett laying beside her fathoming that she was asleep, she only had one thing on her mind.

She had used Emmett Cullen.

**I-hope-you-liked-it.-If-so-let-me-know.-If-not-let-me-know.-Just-give-me-some-reviews.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!-Here-is-the-second-chapter!-I-wanted-to-let-everyone-know-that-I-will-post-once-a-week-maybe-more,-but-only-if-I-get-reviews.-I-wanted-to-go-ahead-and-post-this-one-because-it-continues-the-first-chapter-and-the-first-chapter-was-kind-of-short.-Please-enjoy-and-let-me-know-what-you-think!**

**Disclaimer:-I-do-not-own-Twilight-or-any-of-its-characters.**

Chapter two

Bella's POV

Bella couldn't pretend to be asleep much longer. Emmett was only being kind to allow her to have this much "shuteye". They had to be back at the Cullen's house before long, before Edward noticed her absence, before Rosalie noticed his.

Bella staged a yawn and pulled her arms above her head. She adorned no blanket but at some point in the night she had slipped her dress back on. It was livid with grass stains and pieces of loose moss.

"Hello." Emmett chuckled, using a long finger to trace designs on her belly. "It's nice to see you awake. I was beginning to get worried that I exhausted you too much." He threw her a teasing wink.

It only helped to send a guilt wrenching twist to shoot through her heart. She forced a smile anyway. "I think I'll live."

"But with a lot of soreness." He insisted.

With any other man, Bella would have instantly judged him to be conceited, but she knew Emmett, and she knew he was only playing in jest.

But speaking of soreness, her muscles were a little tender.

"Yes, add soreness to the list."

He burst out laughing, the booming sound bouncing off the trees and echoing in the night.

Bella ducked her head, noticing for the first time Emmett wore no clothes. Her skin flushed profoundly and she closed her eyes.

When Emmett saw this his laughter grew twice as loud. "I think we would be past all shyness."

She nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

Emmett was off put, but only for a second. He brought his hand up from Bella's stomach and began to follow the grooves of her ribs.

She bit her bottom lip, and met his gaze. "I'm not ticklish." She admitted sheepishly.

His smile grew wicked. "That's because you've never been tickled by me."

Bella's eyes grew wide as Emmett leaped from his spot and landed positioned horizontal above her. Bella didn't have time to feel awkward because Emmett was gliding his hands up and down her ribs.

She was surprised to find herself in a fit of laughter, begging uselessly for him to stop.

"Stop it." she giggled. But then she cut off short, the familiar words branding a searing pain into her mind. She stopped laughing, became still.

Emmett halted as well, looking at Bella for answers.

She shook her head. "We should probably get back to the house. You know, before-_they_-see we aren't there."

Emmett was once again put off, but this time there was another emotion locked deep within his eyes. Hurt.

"We probably have a few more minutes before we absolutely have to be back." He tried anyways.

She shrugged, looking away. "Just to be cautious."

He was off of her in an instant, suddenly five feet from her, pulling his pants and shirt back on.

It was a shame to see him clothed again. Bella's eyes widened. No, she couldn't think like that. It wasn't her place.

Emmett walked back over to her. "I'll tell Carlisle and Esme nothing happened. Ask them to keep the kiss a secret…If that's what you want?"

She nodded slowly, another pound of guilt being shoveled onto the pile.

Emmett didn't think anything was going to come out of what just happened, did he, she wondered? He was married to Rosalie.

She felt sharp jealousy, and was quickly taken aback by its presence. Rosalie cheated on him, her mind whispered seductively to her. He doesn't know that, she reasoned. Should she tell him? And break his heart? No. It was wrong of her to do that. Especially after what they just did.

Emmett held his arms out for Bella. "It'll go quicker this way." He explained. "That way you can take a shower when we get back. You are coated in my scent."

She took a quick whiff of herself. She did smell like him. Immensely.

Emmett's POV

They were back at his house and Bella was in the shower. He could hear the water splashing over her body, hear her fingers running smoothly through her hair. He closed his eyes tightly. He had to get his thoughts under control. When Edward got back, which shouldn't be too long now, Emmett had to make sure nothing of what him and Bella had just done was anywhere in his mind. He had to keep the lust from his emotions. Talk to Jasper, to Alice, to Carlisle, and to Esme. Beg them to keep it a secret. For Bella, he would keep it a secret.

"You wanted to talk to us." Alice walked into his room, pulling Jasper behind her. She looked uncomfortable. She already knew.

"I have a favor to ask." Emmett began.

"I already know what you want to ask. I saw what you did earlier."

He held his head higher. He was not ashamed. "Well then, what's your answer? Will you help me?"

Alice took another step forward. "Jasper and I have talked about it already. Esme and Carlisle as well, though they still believe it was just a kiss." She gazed at him heavily. "They are leaving for Isle Esme for a few months. They expect you to work this out."

He nodded. "And you?"

Jasper took the lead. "We will keep it a secret."

"But," Alice interrupted, "We, too, expect you to work it out."

Emmett sighed in relief, pulling a hand up to his brown curls. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us." Alice snapped. "This is more than likely going to tear our family apart."

"Does that mean you guys are leaving too?"

Alice faked a gasp of shock. "Of course not." She chipped. "We can control our thoughts around Edward."

"Thank…" He began but was cut off sharp by a glare from Alice.

"Just figure it out." and then they quit the room.

Bella's POV

Bella stepped out of the shower, bringing a towel to her head and drying the wavy mess of her hair. Her mind still thought of Emmett and she was thankful that, though she was a terrible liar, Edward could not read her mind.

She needed to figure some things out, and she was glad to do it in peace. She pulled her clothes on and sank to the bathroom floor.

First things first. Was she going to tell Edward that she had seen him and Rosalie, tell him she knew he had cheated? But how could she call him on that without admitting what she had done with his brother. She couldn't.

She pulled her head into her lap.

The harder question came next. What was she going to do about Emmett? Sure, she had had a good time with him, her first time, but did he think it something else? Of course he did. She didn't say, "Hey Emmett, I'm having sex with you to get back at my sleazy boyfriend." He didn't know why she had come onto him last night, why it had even happened. And she felt too guilty to tell him.

She was a weakling. She was selfish. And she was cruel.

"Bella?" a knock sounded on the bathroom door, sending Bella shooting to her feet. It was Edward. How was she going to face him after knowing what he had done?

"Yes?" she had to get her voice calmed down. It was too shaky.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just needed a quick shower."

"Are you dressed now?"

She had to look down at herself to make sure. "Yes."

"May I come in?"

She took in a quiet breath. "Yeah."

The door knob wiggled, and in came the man who she had thought she was in love with, the man she had thought was in love with her.

He crossed the room swiftly and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered, touching kisses to her neck.

I'm sure you did, she thought harshly, especially when you had your hand up Rosalie's skirt.

"I did too." She replied. Coward. Coward. Coward. "Did you have a nice hunt?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes, I did." He smiled the crooked smile she so used to love. It was funny how quickly she now hated it. "How was the party after I left?"

"Absolutely amazing. I've never had a better time." She knew what she was doing was stupid, knew he wouldn't understand what she meant, but she was being hateful and she just couldn't stop herself.

He gently touched his lips to hers. "I'm glad you had fun."

"You have no idea." She had to stop. She was coming on too strong. He would know something was up.

But Edward didn't notice. Instead he leaned in for another kiss. Bella put her hands over her lips and smiled innocently.

"I still need to brush my teeth." She explained.

Edward smiled again. "Then, I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes. Do you want me to have Alice call Charlie and ask if you can stay the night?"

For a moment Bella's good mood spiked. She did want to stay, to visit with Alice just a little bit longer, but she knew at the end of the night she would have to sleep in the bed beside Edward without any limits of what Charlie might hear. She was safer at her house. "I'm actually pretty exhausted."

"Okay, love." And he pulled back the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Hey, Emmett." She heard Edward call after a few seconds. "What's up, bro?"

"Just playing some video games." Came the reply. "You know, just having an absolutely amazing time."

Oh no…

**Please-R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Hey,-guys.-I-know-I-haven't-posted-in-a-while,-but-we-had-a-family-emergency.-Things-have-calmed-down-now-so-I'm-going-to-post-this.- -Please-enjoy!-R&R**

Emmett's POV

It was one of those days when Emmett Cullen still wished he was in high school. He wished he could see Bella, know if she would avoid him, or continue on with her life as if nothing happened.

Would something come out of last night? Would they ever do it again? No, the chances were slim. He was married to Rosalie. Bella was dating Edward. It was a one time thing.

Oh, but how he wished he could touch her that way again, even if just a kiss. One more kiss…

He should feel bad for his brother. He did just take Edward's girlfriend's virginity. But he couldn't bring himself to feel even a shred of guilt. How could he when he was so full of pleasure?

Emmett prayed the day would end quickly, that Edward would decide to bring Bella over for a visit with Alice.

No, he had to stop. He had to stop hoping for that.

But then again, shouldn't he let Bella know their secret was safe?

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Why did things have to be so difficult?

Days passed and Edward didn't bring Bella over once, not once. He was keeping her to himself, probably locked in her room copying her body with his lips.

Emmett clenched his fists and bit down on his tongue. He couldn't stop thinking of it, of what Bella was doing with Edward in this moment and then the next and the next. But then that would make him wonder if Bella was thinking about what Emmett was doing with Rosalie. It was leaving him in spinning circles.

Why had they done what they had done? Why had they taken the chance to break the family into pieces, eight to be exact? But when they were in that moment, when Bella had strode confidently into his room and placed herself in his lap almost all reason had vanished. What little he had left flew right out of the window the moment her lips, her soft warm lips, touched his.

He had always had a little thing for Bella, had always viewed her as beautiful. Jasper would have to call him on the lust that was drooling from his emotions more than once.

"You don't want Edward to find out, do you?" he had said, a sharp warning in his words.

No, Emmett hadn't. Because he knew it was only lust that had filled him so warmly. Why make his brother angry over something that was only coming from his downstairs brain?

Emmett paced along the deep carpeted floor in his bedroom, the fluffed fabric brushing against the bottom of his bare feet. Was that all it was? A lust that begged for Bella? He told himself it was, and prayed with a ferocity that he was not lying to himself.

Bella's POV

Bella had held Edward off as long as she could. Making up excuses as to why she didn't want to go back to the Cullen house. One day she wasn't feeling too well, the next she just wanted to be home, the one after that she had too much homework to even think of ditching. But her excuses had run out and so had her will against Edward.

She knew why he wanted to be there so bad, why he wanted some separation from the human brunette that was supposedly his life. What shit. She wasn't his life. No, Rosalie was his pickup, his desire, his sex buddy. Bella was just the cover-up.

She should have never done what she did with Emmett. If she hadn't she could have called Edward on his actions, damned him to an eternity of hell. But now it wasn't possible, because if she damned Edward she was throwing herself into the same pit of fire.

"You ready, love?" Edward came up behind her, snaked an arm around her waist.

She calmed her heart, grateful Edward thought it was due to his close proximity.

She turned in his arms, placed her hands to his chest, and leaned forward as if to kiss him. But as he began to meet her she pulled away, wanting to show him she-_could_-resist. And then she smiled. "As ever."

Alice opened the front door of the Cullen house from the inside, her pitched voice calling out Bella's name in joy.

Bella gave her a genuine smile as tiny arms enveloped her into a hug. She had missed her small pixie of a sister.

"You're staying the night." Alice cheered.

Bella glanced at her baggage clutched in Edward's right hand. "Packed and ready."

"Good. We rented a scary movie."

"Do they actually scare you?" Bella was dubious.

Alice leaned in closely, a teasing whisper on her lips. "No, but it's fun to pretend."

Bella laughed, nerves forgotten for the moment.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper called from the living room.

Alice stepped aside so Edward and her could enter.

"Hello, Jasper." She replied, casting her greeting gaze to the others. But she found no one else standing in the room.

"Where are the others?" she inquired, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Upstairs." Jasper was the one to respond. "Rosalie is leaving sometime tonight though. Heading down to Alaska."

Edward tensed. "Why?"

Jasper shrugged, but Bella didn't miss the swift glance in her direction. "Tanya wanted her to stay the night."

Right, she thought, Rosalie just didn't want to be around her. For so long Bella had wandered why Rosalie hated her, why the futile glares were thrown Bella's way when she stepped into the same room, why sharp words slipped through Rosalie's perfect lips, aiming their curses at Bella. Now she knew. Of course Rosalie hated her. Bella was dating her lover.

"But don't worry." Alice chipped in. "They'll be down in a minute. We're going to play a game."

Bella was cautious. "What kind of a game?"

She winked. "Truth or dare."

Jasper laughed, the sound almost nervous. "How about we just play truth? Why embarrass ourselves?"

Alice's brilliant response was to stick out her tongue.

"Let me just put Bella's things away." Edward announced, heading towards the stairs.

Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "I can do it." she wanted a minute alone, to get her nerves under control.

He planted a swift kiss on her cheek. "I got it, love."

"Truth." Alice said. They had been at the game for at least two hours. Not one of them ever picking dare. No one was brave enough to face the creations of the people around them.

"What do you see happening tonight?" Jasper asked.

Bella tensed as Alice's eyes became hollow and distant.

"Edward's going to drive Rosalie to Alaska so she doesn't have to leave her car. He's going to give her some tip about how the cold isn't good for the engine." She smiled, pleased with her ability.

Edward turned to face Bella, an apology on his expression.

"It's fine." She said. "Go." You dick. Get your groove on with Rosalie, Bella thought, I'll just wait here, pretend everything's fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Rosalie's car is too pretty to get jacked up." But apparently her "other parts" weren't.

He turned to Rosalie. "You want a ride?"

Her nod was almost too eager.

"Your turn, Bella. Ask someone a question." Alice beamed.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She tried to stop herself, she really did, but the hate was back. "Have you ever had any feelings or lust for anyone else in this room?"

He stared at her evenly, a fake crooked smile on his lips. His neck was slightly twitching, almost as if he were resisting to look at Rosalie. "No."

Liar. But she did feel better when she saw Rosalie's eyes narrow ever so slightly. Take that you slut. Bella drew back at her thoughts. She had never been one to call anyone a filthy name.

However, all of that became mute when Rosalie asked the next question.

"Bella, are you still a virgin?"

She didn't tense, she didn't sweat. She moved her widened gaze to stare up at Rosalie. "I haven't slept with Edward yet." she replied as way of an answer.

Rosalie smiled.

But I have slept with your husband, she wanted to spit. And then she smiled. Who knew truth or dare could be so spiteful?

Another hour passed, and everyone was beginning to run out of questions. There were long pauses as whoever's turn it was tried to think of a question.

Rosalie stood from the couch. "I think we should get going. Edward, are you ready?"

Bella couldn't help but feel a tad bit of relief that the game was finally over.

"Yes, I'll be to the car in a minute. You go ahead. I'm just going to tell Bella goodbye."

Rosalie's shoulders straightened tightly, but she exited the house.

Edward pulled Bella from the couch with him, setting her head against his chest as he whispered promising words of being back before she knew it. Yeah, she had heard that one before.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he whispers one last time.

"Positive."

"Okay." He pulled her in close for a kiss, bringing his lips to hers. She tried to fake the love, tried to pretend the moment he touched her she couldn't get enough, tangled her fingers in his bronze hair.

He laughed and pushed her gently away. "I love you."

She only nodded, as he too left the house.

She didn't want to turn, she didn't want to see Emmett's reaction. So, instead she rounded her way to the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then head to bed. I'm kind of tired."

"But we didn't watch the movie." Alice complained.

Bella tried to smile. "How about in the morning?"

The tiny woman heaved a giant sigh. "Fine."

Bella climbed the stairs two by two, excited to get under the hot water and then to bed. She didn't want to be awake so her mind could think of Edward and Rosalie in the backseat of his shiny Volvo. She knew what they were doing. She didn't need to see it in her mind.

Upon Bella's arrival, upstairs was quiet; the Cullen's downstairs no longer raising their voices so her human ears could pick up the frequencies. Bella reveled in the silence, happy to have some peace.

She remained in this good mood as she entered the bathroom, turned on the hot faucet of the shower, stripped down naked, and stepped under its scalding stream. Her muscles slowly began to relax, her thoughts finally coming to a slow mute nothing. Silence.

"Bella?"

Bella's eyes snapped open, her hand shooting up to close the curtain of the shower.

"Who is it?"

Bella heard as the door handle twisted, listened closely as the door slid across the cool tile, strained to hear the footsteps of the intruder.

"Alice?" Bella willed it to be her, prayed that it was.

"Emmett, actually."

Bella cursed mentally. She desperately tried to stay calm. "Did you need something?"

More footfalls, coming closer yet. Bella tensed, frozen as a large hand wrapped around the end of the blue shower curtain.

"What are you're doing?" she demanded.

He gave no reply. Instead, with soft clinking noises from the shower rod, he pulled the curtain aside.

Bella threw an arm over her breasts, covering herself as best she could. Hopefully the steam in the shower was enough to keep him from seeing much. She was kidding herself. She knew he could see all of her. His gaze roamed over her body; up and down.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded again, this time louder.

And again he ignored her as he stepped into the shower. His fully clothed body became drenched instantly.

"I want more." He finally spoke.

She became confused. "What?"

He pulled her closer, bringing her naked body flush against his clothed one. "I want a lot more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heylo!-You-guys-should-give-me-more-reviews!-I'll-love-you-dearly!-;)-So-here-is-the-next-chapter.-Please-enjoy!-AND…..R&R! **

**And if any of you have any suggestions of scenes I should put in this book, let me know and I'll look them over.**

Bella's POV

Bella suddenly became erect in the bed, her body coated in a sleek coat of sweat. The precipitation was cold against her skin, awaking her further from her erotic dream. She paused, shutting her eyes once again. Her erotic dream about Emmett. God, she had to get herself under control. She didn't want him like that. She didn't. No. She couldn't.

With a heavy sigh, she situated herself further up the bed, resting her head at an angle.

"Ahem." A cough filled the room, and shocked by the sudden noise Bella nearly tumbled off the other side of the bed.

Strong hands clamped around her forearm and pulled her back to her original spot. Please, please don't be Edward, she begged.

"Careful there." Emmett. Of course.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the gold comforter firmly around her. She adorned only a ratty T-shirt and white cotton panties. Very sexy, she knows.

He chuckled, clearly not taking the anger in her voice seriously. "You were the one who called out to me."

She gaped, straining her eyes in an attempt to make out his features in the darkness. Was he bluffing?

"And you sounded very happy to me."

"You lie."

He brought a hand to rest on her thigh. She could feel the coldness of it even through the thickness of her blanket. "Never."

She swiped at his hand. "Don't touch me." She warned.

He only laughed again and trailed his fingers further up her leg. She flinched at how close he was coming to her.

"Damn it! I said stop it!"

Emmett pulled away quickly. "I'm only teasing you, Bella."

"I don't like it."

"Because of Edward?"

She flinched. Yes, because of Edward. Because she used to be the innocent virgin, used to be the girl who would have shuddered at the thought of betrayal against her boyfriend. Because what they had done was wrong, what she had done.

"Because I don't want to do that."

Emmett suddenly became tense. "Hey, no one said anything about sex."

"Yeah, because your hand suggested a tea party."

Bella heard as his teeth noisily clamped shut. "So I can't touch you anymore?"

She didn't pause as she replied, "Not like that."

"That doesn't work for me."

Bella drew away from him, cursing the darkness for making her vision immobile. She glared at the black blob on the bed. "I didn't say it had to." Wow. She was being harsh. Emmett used to be one of her best friends, and now because of her damned stupidity she couldn't even let him be that.

"So I was just a one night stand then? Is that it?"  
Tears pricked in her eyes. "No. It wasn't like that. I wasn't thinking that night. I was being stupid."

He firmly collected her shoulders in his hands, pulling her closer to him. "I thought it was pretty damn smart. Bella I would not have taken your innocence if I had only wanted sex. I can find that other places." He took in a breath and slowly his hands moved to her waist under the blanket. Gently his thumb drew circles on her stomach. "I wanted what you offered. I wanted it so bad." He pressed his lips to hers once, twice. She didn't respond, holding perfectly still as he rested his head against her neck. "And I don't want to never have it again." Cautiously his hands traveled south, resting on her hips. "I'm not just talking sex. Please understand that. I'm talking about what I felt." He caressed her flesh. It felt good, so good, but she made no move to reply. "I haven't felt that way before." He picked her up slightly, adjusting her so that she lay back on the bed. "I won't be without it." he whispered as he pulled himself over her. His mouth found her neck, and he began to speak words of comfort.

The heart-wrenching guilt tore through her. She welcomed it. She deserved it. She had done this to him. She had used him. She had to face the consequences. But she couldn't face the pain. She was weak. She always had been. She couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop, couldn't stop herself from bringing his mouth to hers, from once again faking passion, faking lust, faking that she wanted it.

Emmett moved slow, his hands almost not moving as he drew back the blanket. He stopped to stare at her body, hands at a standstill on her calves. She shivered from the cold, but played it differently.

"I want you." She said, trying to keep her voice from being dull. The result was unconvincing, but Emmett seemed not to notice. Instead, he focused on running his hands under her shirt.

She became frozen, allowing him to do as he pleased. She deserved this. She deserved hell.

Her shirt fell to the floor. She was highly aware of herself being nearly naked. She blushed and was surprised to find she still had that reaction. She felt like a robot as it was. Cold, not dead, but not alive, letting Emmett have his way with her because she was too much of a coward to tell him the truth.

His head dropped, and his hard lips pressed against her navel.

Bella tuned out. Focusing instead on a point of the wall, ignoring the hungry nibbles he made on her flesh.

"Bella?" he asked, and she found he had stopped. Funny, she hadn't noticed until he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

He drew away. "I'm not going to do this when you aren't even here."

Bella shook her head, and put a hand behind his neck. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'll do better. Do you want me to touch you," she traced along his torso, traveling south. "There?"

He quickly gripped her hand in his, stopping her progress. "No."

She became more alert, focusing again on him. She became confused. "No?"

He nodded. "No. You don't want this."

"I do." She tried.

He silenced her with a light kiss. "No, you don't, and it's fine. I'm fine."

Bella stared into the darkness. "Will you turn on the light?"

He did as she wanted in a second's time, already situated back beside her, leaning on his elbow. His shirt was off and pant's button undone. He hadn't gotten close. And he had stopped. For her he had stopped.

"Thank you." She leaned in, willingly kissing his cheek.

He winked. "I'll see you in the morning Bells. Sleep, well, just as good as you did a minute ago."

Bella flushed, but only nodded her head. "See you."

And then he was gone, like a ghost in the night, weaving smoothly and quickly through the room so fast she didn't even see him go.

**I-know-this-one-was-so-short,-but-it-continues-the-other-one-pretty-closely-so-I-just-wrapped-it-up.-Please-let-me-know-what-you-think!-Love-to-you-all!**


End file.
